The Heir of Nobel Michel
by KennaYukimi
Summary: What if the mystery commoner had not accompanied Prince Edward to the party at Castle Nobel Michel, but instead it was Lord Michel's granddaughter? This is the story of the Heir of Nobel Michel and her choice to love a prince.
1. Chapter 1 - Meeting of Old Friends

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Be My Princess. Katrin and her maidservant are the only characters of my creation, though I do wish I owned Prince Joshua ~swoon~.**_

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentleman! Thank you for being with us tonight to celebrate the 100th birthday of Lord Michel the Thirteenth of Castle Nobel Michel! May I present to you the man of the hour himself...Lord Michel!"

Applause rippled through the gathering of nobles and royals as an elderly man stepped forward onto the dais. Lord Michel was a tall man for his astounding age, with a staggeringly long white beard and hair to match, and was dressed in light purple, elegant attire of the Sacred Grounds.

"Thank you, thank you. Though I don't know why any of you important people would bother to come party with an old kook like myself," he said with a light laugh. Chuckling from those gathered followed suit. "However, I would like you not only to enjoy yourselves for my centennial birthday, but I would also like to introduce someone to you all."

Whispers ran through the crowd as everyone exchanged comments. Who could Lord Michel possibly have to introduce to them?

They all turned their gaze back towards the dais as Lord Michel turned and held his hands out to someone. "My dear," he said softly, smiling. In response to the call, a young woman stepped forward. She was shockingly beautiful. Her hair would be long and black if it hung loose, but at the moment it was coiled into a tight bun at the base of her skull, with two fine ringlets framing her face. The woman stood a few inches shorter than Lord Michel, but her frame was slender, athletic almost. With somewhat tanned skin, her bright blue eyes stood out beneath full dark lashes, accompanied by a delicate, perfectly straight nose, and a full, red mouth. The dress she wore was a similar purple to the Lord's without sleeves and a plunging neckline.

Lord Michel released one of her hands and maintained the other within his hold at chest height. "My dear friends, I would like to formally introduce my only grandchild, Lady Katrin Nobel. With my children having preceded me in passing, Katrin in the only blood family that I have and thus, I would like to take a moment to name her the heir to Castle Nobel Michel."

A soft smile played at the corners of Lady Katrin's lips as she looked towards her grandfather. "I am honored to be your heir, Lord Michel," she responded, keeping her hand in his and dropping into a low, graceful curtsy as protocol dictated. "I, Lady Katrin Nobel, promise to serve honorably on these Sacred Grounds and maintain the peace between the six nations that you have kept all these years."

Lord Michel smiled as he pulled her back to her feet and turned back to face the crowd, who were all stunned by the sudden change of events. "Now my friends, please enjoy the party. I must retire for the night; Lady Katrin will take over hosting this gathering, so please feel free to get to know her. Though," he paused for a moment, his eyes crinkling at the corners with the smile playing at his mouth. He turned to look at the group of Princes standing to one side. "Some of you already know her, but may not remember."

With that being said, he said his farewells to those gathered and kissed his granddaughter on the cheek before allowing his butler to escort him out. Lady Katrin watched after him, worry flashing through her gaze before disappearing back into the ladylike cheer that she had before. Turning towards the orchestra present, she nodded and smiled as they struck up music for the dancing.

Slowly, she made her way down the stairs, thanking a maid as she was presented with a glass of Petrus wine. As the first song continued, she made friendly conversation with some of the nobles present, asking after their families and estates.

"Lady Katrin, it has been a while," a low voice said from behind her. Turning, the Lady and the nobles around her dipped into curtsies or bows as they noticed it was Prince Glenn of Oriens before them.

"Your Highness, it is good to see you again," Katrin replied with a gentle smile as she rose from her curtsy. The first song was ending and Katrin handed her partially empty glass of wine to a passing maid. "Would you honor me with this dance, Your Highness?"

Prince Glenn smiled and held out his hand for Katrin to take before leading her out onto the dance floor.

"Truly, Katrin, the honor is mine," he said softly, so as to keep the others couples around them from hearing their use of first names. He bowed at the cue from the music and she returned with an elegant curtsy before they joined hands, her free hand going to his shoulder as his went to her waist. She became acutely aware of the stares of the other Princes.

"How many do you think remember me, Glenn..?" Katrin asked softly as she looked up at the slightly taller, but younger man. They were both so well practiced with the dance that they were doing, that neither had to think about it as the music went on.

"Ed and Rob definitely do. Wil more than likely. I'm not so sure about Keith or Josh," he responded just as softly. "Are you worried?"

A look of surprise washed over her gentle features at the question before she shook her head slightly. "No," she responded, allowing her eyes to glaze over the looks on the Princes faces. Prince Edward of Charles and Prince Roberto of Altaria waved slightly, and Wilfred of Philip gave her a nod with a smile. Katrin couldn't help but let out a small laugh before returning her sights to Glenn. "It's been so long since I've seen any of you, I didn't think you would remember me."

"How could we forget the most beautiful woman to enter any of our lives?" Glenn asked as the song ended. He smiled and bowed as she curtsied and he held out his hand to her. "Shall I escort you to great your old friends?"

Katrin couldn't help but smile and nod as she placed her hand in his.


	2. Chapter 2 - Ailing Health

After talking for a few minutes with the four Princes, Prince Roberto asked her for a dance.

"No fair!" Prince Edward said as he watched Katrin and Rob walk out onto the dance floor. "Oh well... Well, I call the next dance with her!" He called after the two.

Lady Katrin Nobel could not help but laugh as Prince Roberto twirled her around the dance floor gracefully. He had asked her to dance after Prince Glenn had brought her to see himself, Prince Edward, and Prince Wilfred. Each had taken a turn to bow and place a gentle kiss on the back of her hand.

"You haven't changed a bit Rob," Katrin managed to get out as she laughed during their dance.

"Neither have you, except for getting more beautiful every time I see you," he responded. "Why did Lord Michel decide to introduce you tonight?"

Katrin's expression darkened and she didn't answer. Soon after, the song came to an end and, after dipping into a brief curtsy, she walked off towards a group of nobles as she put on a smile for her guests. A maid quickly came forward and whispered something into Katrin's ear. In response to whatever was said, her face became pale and she turned.

"I apologize, but I will return shortly," she said, voice ringing out as she curtsied to those present before following quickly after the maid.

~~~

The six Princes watched as the Lady Katrin Nobel departed from the party in a hurry.

"I wonder if everything is okay," Prince Wilfred murmured to no one in particular, though Princes Edward, Roberto, and Glenn nodded in agreement.

"Why are you all so tied up over her? Sure she is the heir to these Sacred Grounds, but other than that? She's just a woman," Prince Keith stated curtly.

"And quite frankly, women are troublesome. Though, I would not mind getting to know the granddaughter of Lord Michel," uttered Prince Joshua.

"You two are so dim," Prince Glenn said. "Both of you already know her. Or have you both forgotten the girl that would play with us in the courtyard here when our parents would meet."

This silenced Keith and Joshua as they thought back. Suddenly Joshua's eyes seemed to light up, even just slightly, as Keith's brows shot up.

"Y-you mean to tell us...That woman is K- Kat?!" Keith managed to sputter out. Roberto nodded slowly, as though a verbal answer wouldn't make it through Keith's thick skull. Edward let out a sigh as Glenn ran a hand over his face.

~~~

"Grandfather?"

Lord Michel opened his eyes slowly as Lady Katrin entered the room and knelt at his bedside. Worry filled her blue eyes, making them dark like the oceans depths or the sky on a stormy day.

"My dear, you should have remained with your guests," he said, his voice hoarse before he broke into a coughing fit. Katrin quickly helped him to sit up and held a glass of water to his lips for him to sip.

"Grandfather, it is more important for me to be by your side at a time like this. I'm quite sure the guests would understand if they knew," she responded, her eyes filled with worry.

Other than Lord Michel, Katrin, and Michel's butler Zain, no one knew of the elder man's failing health.

"I just need to rest for a bit, my dear... Return to your guests, and put on a smile for them. If I worsen, Zain will come for you and will announce to those present about my health," Michel said as he made himself comfortable in his bed and closing his eyes as he drifted off to sleep. Katrin placed a gentle kiss on her grandfather's forehead before departed from the room and returning to the party.

~~~

"My Lady? Is all well?"

Katrin turned slowly to see the Princes Keith and Joshua standing behind her. They both bowed, and she returned with a curtsy.

"Yes, all is well. Grandfather simply wanted to wish me a good night before he retired," she responded, forcing a small smile.


	3. Chapter 3 - An Unexpected Invitation

As the party in celebration of Lord Michel's birthday drew to a close, Lady Katrin Nobel stood by the doorway to thank the guests for traveling so far. When it was just the princes that remained, she turned and allowed a smile to grace her expression.

"Your Highnesses, it would honor me if you were to take tea with me before your departure this evening," she said, graciously.

"I have business to attend," Prince Keith responded. "Though I do wish I could remain a while longer, duty calls." With that, he bowed before making his leave.

"Same old Keith," Katrin murmured softly as she watched him go, the smile falling from her face. He seemed to be the only one departing the group at that time, so she turned back to the remaining five and brought back her smile once more. "This way please. Zain has already prepared a room."

With that, she turned and began leading the way out of the party hall and down the corridor toward one of the many sitting rooms. Prince Wilfred came up to her side, a shy smile on his lips, and offered his hand to her in escort. Katrin returned the smile with a small one of her own and took his hand. Together, the two led the group into a sitting room where Lord Michel's butler, Zain, waited with a steaming pot of tea.

She waited for the princes to seat themselves before taking a seat of her own, alone, opposite them.

"I must say, Kat, that you haven't changed a bit," Roberto stated, surprising everyone present. "Although, you are far more beautiful now than you were back then."

"Rob, please," she responded, an embarrassed flush touching at her cheeks. "It is true that we were all merely children when we met last, but I am surprised that I was remembered by so many."

"You are too harsh on yourself," Edward responded. "You were a friend to all of us as children. Though, I do not believe Joshua nor Keith remember you very well."

All eyes turned towards Prince Joshua, who was listening intently to their conversation, and he was shocked to see a sad smile take hold of Katrin.

"Then those memories must not have been important enough for them to remember," she said, her voice tinged with sadness as she looked away from Joshua and finished her tea.

"Would you care for some more, My Lady?" Zain asked as he moved to stand beside her.

"No, thank you. I am rather tired at the moment. I believe I will call it a night. I hope you all have safe travels back to your kingdoms, and to see you all at the next ball."

The princes rose to their feet as Katrin did, bowing in return to her curtsy before she departed from the room. The other princes soon followed suit, until Joshua was the last remaining. He turned to Zain, who masked his surprise with a smile.

"Is there something I can help you with, Your Highness?" Zain asked, waiting for Joshua to say whatever he needed to.

"Please convey my wishes to the Lady Katrin that she come visit the Kingdom of Dres Van soon," Joshua replied curtly. Zain bowed in response as the prince left to return to his home.

~~~

Morning dawned bright and early, and Katrin opened her eyes slowly against the light. She heard a quiet knock at the door and responded, watching as it opened to reveal Zain, carrying his usual tea tray.

"Good morning, My Lady. I hope I did not wake you," he said, bowing his head in apology.

"Oh no, I had just woken up as he knocked," Katrin responded, sitting up and reaching for the silken robe hanging beside her bed. Slipping that on, she got up and made her way over to her desk, which had a number of papers piled on it. As Zain placed the cup of tea beside her, she sighed, eyeing the doctors report in her hand. "Grandfather truly is not well, though he tries so hard to appear so..."

"No, he is not, My Lady," Zain said solemnly as he gazed at the report himself. "He is resting late this morning, and will not be taking breakfast in the dining hall. Shall I have your breakfast brought here?" In response to Katrin's nod, Zain bowed before leaving to retrieve her breakfast from the kitchens.

The Lady Katrin was going over the various reports from the six kingdoms when he returned. She was reading the one from Dres Van, which was talking about the growing tensions between it and the kingdom of Nerwan to the east.

"My Lady, Prince Joshua of Dres Van wished for me to convey his wishes that you visit him in his kingdom."

"Oh? Whatever for?" Katrin asked, her surprise evident in her expression.

"He did not say. Do you wish for me to send for Miss Gwen to prepare your belongings for a diplomatic trip?"

Katrin seemed to think this over before nodding. "Yes. Have her prepare some casual clothing as well. Please contact His Highness' butler to let him know I will be coming to stay for a few days."

"Of course, My Lady."

With that, Zain bowed once more before exiting the room. Katrin continued to look over the reports as her maidservant, Gwen, entered and began to pack her belongings.


	4. Chapter 4 - Long, Lost

By noon of the same day Zain had conveyed Prince Joshua's wishes, Lady Katrin found herself in the limo used by her and her grandfather, looking over yet still more documents. Beside her sat her personal maidservant, Gwen, who attended her when Zain was unavailable. Across from the two women, on racks that had been built in, were the Lady's gowns that she wore during such diplomatic visits. The suitcase beneath held her casual clothing, various shoes, and makeup products that she would need.

With a dejected sigh, Katrin lay the files down on her lap and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She had been reading since morning, finding herself in dire need of a break from her tedious work.

"My Lady, is everything alright?" Gwen questioned, looking at her mistress with worry.

"My eyes are tired, that is all," Katrin responded as she placed her chin in the palm of one hand, gazing out the window as they neared the border of Nobel Michel and Dres Van. "And I'm quite sure, Gwen, on various occasions in fact, that I have told you to call me Kat when we are alone," she said matter-of-factly, turning a kind smile on the maid.

"Indeed you have," Gwen said with a laugh and returned her friends smile.

Katrin and Gwen had grown up together, and thus it was only natural for the Lady to take her friend into her service when she was old enough to need a maid. It was all Katrin could do to assist her dearest friend with caring for her family's needs.

At that moment, Katrin's phone rang out with a text message. She rolled her eyes and pulled the phone out, skimming the message over.

His Highness is looking forward to your visit, Lady Katrin. His Majesty will also be present for tonight's dinner.

I look forward to serving you again.

Please let me know when you are nearing the castle so everyone will be prepared for your arrival.

-Jan

Katrin laughed slightly at the straightforward message.

Jan never changes, she thought as she put the phone back into it's place. He always was kind to me.

With those thoughts out of the way, and the first hour approaching, Katrin returned to her work. Since she had come of age, she had taken over all of the work that her grandfather used to do so that he may focus on his health without worrying for his country.

~~~

Upon reaching Dres Van, Katrin was met by Jan who assisted her out of the car.

"Thank you Jan," she said with a smile as she allowed the butler to lead her up the stairs into the castle. In the entryway awaited the staff, Prince Joshua, and the King. Katrin approached the King and dipped into a graceful curtsy before him, one hand extended before her. "Your Majesty, thank you for allowing me to visit to rekindle the friendship between your nation and Nobel Michel."

"Oh, even if it were not for diplomatic reasons, you are always welcome in Dres Van, Lady Katrin," the King answered as he took her outstretched hand and kissed her fingertips. After, he raised her from her curtsy and she dipped into a smaller one for Joshua.

"Your Highness, thank you kindly for the invitation to visit your kingdom."

"As His Majesty said, you are welcome in Dres Van any time, Lady Katrin," Prince Joshua answered as he looked her over.

She fought the blush that wanted to rise in her cheeks. Joshua had been her first love, though she did not know if those feelings had ever been reciprocated. Pushing those thoughts away for the time being, she turned her gaze back towards the King.

"If Your Majesty will excuse me, I would like to prepare for dinner."

After he nodded, Jan took over from there and led the way to the bedroom she had always used during her stays in Dres Van, several servants following behind with her belongings.

~~~

Dinner and tea passed as it always had, with Katrin spending time to catch up with the King and Joshua on what all had passed since they had last seen each other.

The hour was growing late when the Lady suppressed a yawn. "Oh, I'm very sorry. Today has been quite a long one, and I still have several reports I must go over. Will I see Your Majesty at breakfast in the morning?"

"No, I'm afraid not, my dear. I leave early tomorrow to return to my duties. I simply wanted to be here when you arrived," the King replied as he rose along with Katrin. "I will leave you in the capable hands of Joshua for the duration of your visit."

"I am honored that Your Majesty came so far just for me," Katrin responded, dipping into a curtsy, her head bowed low.

There was no denying that years before, the King had favored the Lady Katrin as a potential wife for his only son, all while not knowing the everlasting feelings of the young woman before him.

It is true that Katrin never quite got over her feelings for Joshua (not that she wanted to), and looking at him at that moment in the dim sitting room light, staring down into the teacup cradled in his hands, a fluttering was felt in the depths of her stomach as her heartbeat picked up just slightly and her cheeks flushed oh so gently.

After saying farewell to the King and good night to Joshua, Katrin made her way back towards her room. Her expression was clouded over darkly as she crossed her arms tightly over her chest. Joshua still seemed to be as disinterested as ever in her, and it broke her heart, bit by bit.

Making it back to her room, she closed the door behind her, completely unaware of a person, just beyond the shadows, pain echoing in their eyes.


	5. Chapter 5 - Breaking

The moon that was supposed to be so bright, so beautiful, that night was clouded over by dreary, dark clouds. It looked as though the heavens could open up at any moment, and let the rain pour down.

Just as my heart wishes to do, the Lady Katrin thought darkly to herself as she stared out. My heart is filled with pain and doubt, and I just want to let it all go and cry...

Biting down firmly on her lip, Katrin chased away the tears that were pricking sharply at the corners of her eyes. Those blue eyes that would normally resemble sapphires were dark, as though mimicking the sea in turmoil with a storm. Her gaze was watery as she looked down at the object held by trembling hands against a lap of silk. It was a picture...

"This was so long ago...But you had promised me once..." Lady Katrin bit down on her lip once more, forcing back her tears again. Lightning cracked across the dark sky, illuminating the picture and the beautiful woman's heart broken expression. A sob wracked her body as she fought to control herself, one hand left the photo to clutch at her chest...over the heart that was being torn into pieces as she stared down.

Another lightning flash revealed the photo to be of two children, a young boy and a girl, between the ages of twelve and fourteen. The boy was holding the girl from behind, his cheek resting against her own. A top the girl's head was a ring of flowers and on her left ring finger was a small daisy wrapped to make a ring. A furious blush was obvious on her cheeks as her right hand was twirled in her hair, her left being held by the boy against her chest.

He was smiling teasingly, his right hand on top of her head as though the picture had been taken right as he placed the flower chain there, but his eyes were looking upon her lovingly.

The picture shook as another sob tore through the gentle lady's frame, another flash of light illuminating a few choice words written in elegant handwriting along the bottom.

The day he promised to marry me... Josh&Kat

There was a small heart drawn beside the two names.

"You promised me back then that you would marry me..." Katrin wept, letting the photo drop to the ground as the heavens opened and the rain pouring, pattering on the window roughly. "How could you forget...?"

~~~

Despite the torrential downpour of rain, Prince Joshua of Dres Van glanced out of his office window towards the gardens below where he noticed a person's figure. No one in their right mind would be out in a storm like this!

The person turned, their gaze casting up towards the window where Joshua stood, and he was shocked to realize who it was.

Black hair clung to a drenched, all too thin body and to an eerily pale face. But what shocked him most were the eyes...The usually bright, happy eyes that mirrored beautiful gems and the midday sky on a clear day look dull and dead.

And then the person was gone, disappearing deeper into the gardens and out of sight.

Without a thought for his own well being, the sole heir to the throne of Dres Van ran, hard and fast, out to the gardens, not caring to grab anything to protect himself from the icy cold liquid that was falling from the sky.

"Katrin!"

The name that left his lips was drowned out by a long roll of thunder. Joshua's own dark eyes were crazed as he searched the gardens for the Lady of Nobel Michel. His voice tore from his throat before he realized it.

"KAT?!"

It came out more as a question, before he finally laid eyes on her, though his vision was of her was blurred by the rain and his own fear. Without another moment of hesitation, Joshua ran up to her. She was laying on a bench, her eyes closed and her body nearly still with the exception of the barest movement from breathing. Automatically, he touched her forehead and cheeks which felt icy against his hands.

Fear seized his heart, turning it as icy as her skin, as he gathered the woman into his arms, clinging onto her as he bolted for the castle. His butler's name echoed off the walls in desperation as he tore through the halls towards her room.

"Your Highness?"

"Get the physician! NOW!"

Jan looked startled briefly by Joshua's tone before he noticed the deathly pale Katrin laying on the bed, her clothing soaked, and the Prince's wild and terrified gaze.

"Right away, Your Highness!" And then Jan was gone, running through the halls towards the physician's room on the other side of the palace.


	6. Chapter 6 - Retreat

Two days passed before the Lady Katrin Nobel woke from her slightly comatose state, her normally bright eyes slightly dulled due to weakness. She looked around the room slowly, her gaze landing on a sleeping Prince Joshua. Her vision blurred over with tears as she raised a shaky hand, reaching towards him to brush his bangs out of his face but stopped just short and let it fall back onto the bed. She turned her gaze towards the window beside her bed, a hot tear trailing down her porcelain pale cheek.

She felt movement beside her, but did not glance over at the waking prince. She did not want to look upon him while he was awake, nor did she want to imagine why he had stayed by her side in her illness. Most likely because she was there on diplomatic reasons and he was only acting as a Prince should in the situation. Though...She was a bit confused as to why he had been asleep with his head resting on the edge of her bed.

"Katrin..." She heard his sleepy voice, but refused to look at him still. "Katrin, look at me." Even as the heir to the peacekeeping region of the land, she could not refuse an order from the prince of any kingdom. Slowly, she turned her head towards him, but refused to meet his eyes and instead stared just a little off to the side. He let a frustrated sigh before wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Your Highness?" She whispered, a gasp of surprise escaping from her lips. He didn't say anything but instead just squeezed her tighter against his chest. She worked her hands up between them and gave him a firm push to get him to back away. He looked away slightly, a red flush taking hold of his cheeks.

"I've arranged for you to go on vacation to rest and regain your strength. Lord Michel does not know of your illness, to keep him from worrying. Jan and I have kept up on your duties with Gwen's help."

Katrin blinked, thoroughly surprised, and hesitated before speaking.

"Are you...going as well?"

Joshua started at her question. "Do you...want me to go...?" His head was tilted slightly to the right as he eyed her curiously, a strange look deep within his eyes. She gave a noncommittal shrug in response, leaving the decision up to him as to whether or not he would go.

The Lady did not want him to go if he was only thinking of it as diplomatic. If he did go, then she would hope to have a moment to admit her feelings for him and perhaps find out how he feels, though that was doubtful. Joshua was prideful of his position and would not jeopardize relations between their two countries if he could help it.

"I will send Gwen to prepare your things," he said, with a slight bow of the head before he left the room. An aggravated sigh left Katrin's lips as she fell back onto her pillows once more.

"It's beautiful..." Katrin whispered as she looked out over the ocean waters from a balcony. Joshua had arranged for a retreat at a beach owned by Prince Edward's family. He had seen her off, but apparently had decided not to accompany her. "Typical..."

"My Lady, do not doubt His Highness just yet," Gwen said with a secretive smile. She was through the open doors, laying out a yukata that Prince Glenn had sent to her for her birthday a few months back.

"Now you know that keeping secrets from your mistress is not very nice," Katrin teased as she walked back into the room. A healthy flush was already taking hold of her cheeks, replacing the unhealthy pale she had worn for the last few days.

Gwen smiled as she helped her mistress to undress from her gown and into the yukata.

"Just wait and see, My Lady. Will you be going down to the seaside this evening?"

"Yes, I believe so."

Gwen curtsied to Katrin, who left the room back onto the balcony and headed down the steps towards the beach. The maidservant watched with a smile as she noticed, further down the beach, the shadow of a man walking towards the lady. After watching for a few minutes as the man drew closer, she could clearly see that it was Prince Joshua. Another smile crossed her lips before she turned and began to unpack Katrin's clothing.


End file.
